The Marionette
by Pixiu
Summary: "And the class shield their eyes from the blinding light that encased Marinette." I really suck at summaries. I felt that there needs to be more akuma!mari. I actually tried to make this sad... think I failed. Well, comment so I can improve and make better fanfics. Light Adrinette. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Swooping down to her balcony, Ladybug released her transformation, sending Tikki forward like a cannonball. Marinette collapsed on her chair and turns on her computer. Realizing the only homework she has left is an essay on whatever topic of her choice, she groans out.

"Tikki, how on earth am I going to pick a thing to write about. Not only that, I have to present it with something related to the topic."

"Why not do something on clothes? Not only is it something you excel at in knowledge, but your skills are incredible!"

Marinette smiles wistfully. "Thanks Tikki. The only problem is that it is due on Monday, and today's Thursday. I'm really stressed from helping out at the bakery, patrols with Chat, and thinking of an event for the class. The akumas don't help whatsoever, and I'm having a major fashion block. I don't think that I can take that all at once."

She stretches, and walks over to her bed. Then realizes that she forgot about Tikki.

"Sorry Tikki, there should be a plate of cookies right next to my sketchbook."

Tikki picks a cookie the bigger than her and munches on a chocolate chip. "You know Marinette, I don't think you should go to school tomorrow. You sound like you could use a break. And judging by how fired up you got when Chloé insulted you today, I think that it would be a good idea if you take the day off tomorrow."

"I wish. But I'm gathering suggestions for what the class wants to do. I think I'll manage." And with that, turns off her lights. Too tired to properly pull the blankets over her, she collapses with a loud _THUD_ , and drifts off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thanks for being patient with me. I'm just figuring out how to post stuff without it glitching. No clue how the heck that happened. Posting will be every now and then. All of my stories are written up beforehand, so there really is no wait. The only real waiting time are usually last chapters.**

Blearily opening her eyes to the sunshine streaming in, Marinette sees her alarms say 8:00. Thankfully she has enough time to get ready for school, and get there on time, or earlier if she's really lucky. As she rushes to school she trips, face-planting into the soft grass. Luckily nobody saw that, so she cursed her bad luck and thanked her luck of not coming across Chloé in those few minutes.

Walking up the steps, she spots Alya, and calls out to her.

"Alya!"

"Mari, you're actually here. Like on time. This seriously calls for a celebration."

Marinette playfully glares at her best friend. " I'm good."

She glances around and noticed a large crowd in one corner, and several smaller ones. "Wow. Is this what the school is like? I never realized people looked so … so … tired!"

Alya snorts. "Anybody would be tired. You would be too if you had an essay due in three days. I'm doing mine on my quest to find who Ladybug and Chat Noir are. What are you doing?"

"Um, I was thinking about doing something related to fashion, but I'm so stressed out that I don't think I could manage. And don't you think that the topic you are doing is rather difficult? I mean, Ladybug and Chat Noir have clearly been careful about revealing who they are." And hastily tacked on, "And you wouldn't be able to bring anything in" after seeing Alya's suspicious face.

"Well, I'll just use my blog, and print loads of pictures on them. And I think the people have the right to know who our heroes are. They could be mass murders. Of course, I'll tell the class, then I'll post it on the Ladyblog."

Marinette retaliates, "Do you really think that mass murders would save people?"

Sitting down, she looks off the distance, hoping that everything would be okay. She groans, hearing Chloé obnoxious voice in the distance, and jumps at a hard shake from Alix.

"Marinette, I think it would be an amazing idea if our class could go to the skating rink. The coming up Thursday is the perfect day. And it would totally work with the point of the get-together一having fun!"

"I'll write that down. No promises that we'll do that, but I'll see what I can do."

"Awesome! And on that note," she looks over to Kim, "I bet you 5 euros I could beat you. Two laps around the rink, and Max can be our ref."

Sighing, Marinette picks up her pen and writes out,

"Roller Skating Theme"

Unfortunately, Alix immediately assumed that Marinette would use that idea. She would have to use the idea, so that she doesn't disappoint her. Glancing around the room, she sees everybody interested in roller skating. Well, that made her life a whole lot easier…. A pair of perfectly manicured hands slammed down in front of her…. Or maybe not. Looking up, she sees Chloé glaring down upon her.

"What is it Chloé," Marinette tiredly asks.

"You cannot do that idea. Not only is it ridiculous," Marinette could see Sabrina violently nodding her head, " but I'll chip and break my nails!"

Sarcastically, Marinette replies, "A real tragedy that would be. We absolutely could not deny the requests solely because of your nails."

Chloé scoffs. "Of course a person like you wouldn't understand."

Tensing up, Marinette tersely asks, "What do you mean?"

Chloé narrowed her eyes and sneered, "Well, if you haven't noticed, you aren't exactly _there_. I mean, Daddy's the _mayor_ , Adrien's father is _Gabriel Agreste_ , and Sabrina's dad is the _Lieutenant_. Alya's mom works at Daddy's hotel as _head chef_. Your parents are just, well, _bakers_. Nothing really special about that."

The class watched in shock as Chloé cruelly taunted Marinette. Quiet flaps could be heard. And the class' expression turn in horror as a purplish-black butterfly made its way to Marinette's pen that she was gripping tightly.

"Uh, Chloé, I really think you should stop," Sabrina nervously said.

"What?! You really think that this lowlife deserves to be treated nicely? Sabrina wha一"

"Chlò, I strongly suggest that you sh一"

"Adrikins, what are you talking about? You really want to be friends with this-this一"

"SHUT UP!"

Everybody turned to Marinette, who was clutching her head between her hands, with the pen in between her thumb and index finger. Marinette fell out of her seat, kneeling on the ground. Alya, Adrien, and Nino took a step towards her.

"GO AWAY! STOP! I DON'T CARE! NO!"

Startled, everybody didn't know what to think about Marinette rejecting help. Chloé scoffed, and landed a roundhouse kick upon the girl.

"See, completely worthless. She doesn't even deserve any affections from you, Adrikins. She won't even accept help. What a horrid child."

"Fine"

The silent whisper could be heard by everybody in the room as Marinette spoke those words. The class slowly made the way towards her, then stopped in their tracks. Rising up like an angel, was Marinette. But this was no angel. A bubbly, tar-like substance coated her, as soon as she accepted. As soon as she accepted help from Hawkmoth.

"Yeesss. You will be known as The Marionette. I will help you take revenge upon those that ever harmed you. You will no longer be controlled. You will be the controller."

And the class shield their eyes from the blinding light that encased Marinette.


	3. Chapter 3

A soft chuckle woke everybody from their stupor. Their hair raised at the sound. The sound was sad, a tad evil, calm, quiet, but lifeless. If that was even possible. The figure made its way to the front of the class. Everybody turned, to see a akumatized Marinette.

She was wearing a dress that ended a before her knee. The dress was tinted white, with navy blue diamonds. She wore a bow and mask with the same pattern. In her hands were many strands of what looked like golden strings. On her wrist, was a drawstring pouch. Once again, she chuckled at the sight of her classmates.

Alya was the first to break free from her shock.

"... Mari?"

Marinette smiled. "I'm no longer Mari or Marinette. I'm The Marionette. Of course, I do have some business to take care of." And with that, pointed her finger at Chloé, and the Bourgeois girl was in the air, encased in a see-through cube.

"I think I need to repay you the things you gave me."

She reached in her pouch, and brought out a powder-like substance and sprinkled it over the blond. Chloé started screaming, mumbling and yelling words incomprehensible to the class.

"Marinette, stop. Please. Can't you see you're hurting her?"

Marinette一no, The Marionette一 stopped doing whatever she was doing on Chloé, and turned to Adrien. "I'm not hurting her. She's hallucinating. I'm not that cruel, you know. I'm better than the rest of the akumas Hawkmoth has created. Nobody will get hurt. Unless," her expression turned dark, "I'm forced."

Hawkmoth started yelling at The Marionette. "What are you doing? You are suppose to bring me Ladybug's and Chat Noir's miraculous. I command you to go get it." With that, he attempted to control The Marionette.

The Marionette's face turn darker. "Hawkmoth, you gave me these power so that I would no longer be controlled. You have no power over me." The class was relieved to know that their friend wasn't controlled by Hawkmoth. "I, on the other hand, can control you. Do not attempt to move me against my will. You will suffer the consequences."

Looking down at her classmates, The Marionette sighed, and spoke in calm, but slightly sad voice.

"I suppose you're wondering why I was akumatized. To be honest, it's because I'm tired. I'm tired of schoolwork, I'm tired of giving in to everyone's demands, I'm tired of Chloé's bullying, and I'm tired of being controlled. And honestly, you know what? I'm tired of being tired.

"I plan on ending it. First, I want to give back what I received. All the negativity will be given back in the same amount they've been given to me. I may change the ways it's been given, but the negativity will be the same. Chloé," she gestured to the cube, "has been given the negativity back. I'm finished with her. I am not finished with the rest of those people who harmed me.

"After this, I'll end all destruction caused on the city. I will leave everything almost the way it was. Everybody would feel the pain they gave me. Not all of it. Their share of it. And then, I think I'll visit an old friend. I'll make an arrangement right now." And with that, drew some powder from her pouch and quietly blew the powder out.

 **This sucks, I know. I, myself, even question why I continue to post such stuff. Don't worry. This is the only fanfic that is actually bad. I have another one which should hopefully better. I was young and inexperienced when I wrote this, and have no time to fix this mess.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I really wanted to cut this out, but then I'd have to revise the next chapter. Just skip this. I probably will have two endings.**

A black coated figure lifted it's head. It startled everybody, apart from The Marionette, to see no face, but black essence surrounding a pair of glowing red eyes. The figure had bone wings, and held a scythe in its hand. In a raspy, hoarse voice that raised hairs on necks, it addressed the class.

"Hello."

The Marionette beamed at them. "This was the friend I was talking about. He's the only one I can't control, 'cause he's a higher being. When I'm done with my first mission, I'll join him."

"I cannot allow that."

The Marionette turned in shock and surprise at the black figure.

"What?"

The cloaked character solemnly said, "It is not your time."

 _Her time? What?_ swirled in the heads of everyone that didn't know the figure.

The person(was it a person?) continued, "You will do great things. You cannot leave. I will not allow it. You will come when it is time. I refuse to let you enter my home."

The Marionette started to silently let tears trickled down her face and cascade on to the ground. A gust of wind hit the class, and the figure turned. As the wind blew, the man turned to dust and was carried off into the distance. The Marionette wailed.

"Why?"

 **This one was not good. I know. I am aware that my grammar/punctuation isn't that good. When I feel like it, I will come back and edit the story. But today is not that day.**


	5. Chapter 5

" _Why?"_

Everybody has felt sad before. But never had they felt the raw anguish like The Marionette felt when she spoke that three-lettered word.

The Marionette turned to them with pure grief on her face and spoke in a tone that would forever haunt their lives.

"Well,... change... of ... plans."

Motioning at Chloé, she demanded for the phone.

Once Chloé's phone was in her hand, she started scrolling.

"Sabrina …. Adrien …. Ah! Here it is. Mayor Bourgeois. Time to call Daddy."

The sounds of the phone's attempt to reach the Mayor matched the beating of every heart in the room.

"Hello... No... I will not leave a message. Put Mayor Bourgeois on the line... He won't see me? Tell him I have his daughter… Good. Tell him to hurry… Ah, Mayor! What a pleasant surprise… She's _fine_. I don't plan on hurting her, unless you force me… Nice to know. Listen, I have some requests that I need you to fulfill. There pretty simple and easy to accomplish. Question is will you do them?… No, it has nothing to do with money… Excellent! Now, I want you to get everybody一and I mean every single person in Paris一 to a big open space, the Trocadéro **(A/N: That's where Alix and Kim raced, and where Mari got her design for her derby hat)** is preferred. Block off the streets and make sure there is no cars driving. Wouldn't want anybody getting hurt because of you or me. Oh! And this has to be done today I'll give you half an hour… You _can_ do it. Make an announcement. I'll make sure everybody can hear it so you only need to say it once. Just make sure to say thank you at the end so I know when you're done… Say your request to the people _now_. You're voice is being projected _right now_."

 **I'm posting many chapters at once, 'cause they re very short. And bad, but also because I'll have the incentive to post some other bad fanfic works.**


	6. Chapter 6

"All Parisians, please make you way to the Trocadéro in 30 minutes. It is required. If you fail to cooperate, you will be in serious trouble. Thank you."

The Marionette waved her hand to finish projecting the Mayor's voice. Her other hand raised, catching the class, separately, in large bubbles.

"Come one now. Let's make our way to the Trocadéro."

And with that, she floated out of the school, with the bubbles and one cube following her. Presently, they saw a large crowd of people gathered at their destination. Rather than place the teenagers down, The Marionette placed them a little higher than she was. She was floating roughly 5 meters from the highest point of the building.

In the crowd, the class can recognize their parents. The Mayor, Gabriel Agreste, Alya's mother, and Marinette's parents are at the front. Everybody was calling to The Marionette, begging her to bring them down to the ground.

"Hello."

This alone shut everybody up. The calm, sad, and quiet voice continued,

"I'm The Marionette. Your kids are safe. They will not be harmed, not even if you rebel. However, I have no qualms about harming you all if you force my hand. I want this to be peaceful. I'm going to be making the same speech I've made to my classmates. But more in depth. They have a vague idea of why I've changed, but not all.

"To be honest, I don't really know when this all started. There was no definite start. I guess it was the snowball effect. I was slightly tired, moderately tired, extraordinarily tired, and now... here. I think we all have been tired, so my actions don't seem excusable.

"There are really only four ways you can be tired. More or less if you really want to be technical. But see, we've all been physically, emotionally, mentally, and spiritually tired. Maybe not in that order. And maybe not all of them. You all have experienced at least one. Rarely to feel all four. When you do, it's not that harsh compared to me.

"I think I was first physically tired. I exercise pretty harshly. I have several deep scars to prove my point."

She shows the crowd them, and a shock ripples out like waves.

"Not to mention, I barely got any sleep. Doing schoolwork, exercising, and coming up with fashion designs doesn't give you a lot of time to sleep. On the good days, I'll get four hours. On the bad days, I won't get any. I looked horrible. I could have been mistaken for dead.

"After that, my mentality started breaking down. Not in the sense that I was becoming insane, but rather that I was mentally stressed. The last time I actually could think clearly was three months ago. The last time I knew what I was going to plan for an event was two events ago. The most recent one wasn't that good, to be honest. God, the last time I actually created a fashion piece was一let me think一about a month ago. Of course, just because I can't think for doesn't mean I can stop. I've got an event to plan pretty darn soon.

"And to think of my emotions. I was a whirlwind of emotions. I was never happy in any way, though. I was sad, upset, hurt, and _stressed_. I was living, but was I really? I don't think so. And you know, Chloé's bullying and the stress just broke my spirit.

"So, I've talked about my journey here. I haven't finished, though. How did I become akumatized? What was my breaking point? Well, Chloé. She touched base with everything. She did basically everything in the book. And in record time. Fifteen minutes. So now here we are."

She looks at the crowd, and observes their movements.

"I want to show you something."

 **I do know that this was really stupid, but I was momentarily** **at a bad point in my life. I mean, I wasn't exactly depressed, but I wasn't exactly the happiest person in the world. I was tired, my mind felt dead, and I was looking at animal documentaries. Don't question why I decided to be so cliche.**


End file.
